Confined Spaces
by Anita
Summary: What if the Others had captured Charlie instead of Sawyer? What would have happened in those cages?


This is the fourth fic I have written for the 5trueloves challenge on Livejournal. Spoilers for the beginning of the third season, but it is AU, so not too many.

* * *

16) Imprisoned

**Confined Spaces**

Charlie groaned, feeling his head pressed up to the hard ground. Slowly, he pushed himself up from the dirt and took in his surroundings. He was in a cage, alone, with no one else in sight, another row of cages lined next to his.

_Where am I? What's going on?_

Charlie rubbed the back of his skull, hitting a small, tender spot. Wherever he was and however he got there, he was sure it wasn't pleasant.

His recollection was brief, and Charlie felt as if the past few days were simply a blur. He could remember scraps, images, emotions, but nothing more. Charlie knew that Oceanic Flight 815 had crashed; he knew that he and a handful of survivors were stranded on an island. He also knew that they weren't alone.

_The Others._

Charlie was certain that they had something to do with him currently being stuck in a cage, seemingly bruised and beaten.

Charlie had seen a blinding purple flash. But everything before and after was fuzzy, as if something was buzzing insistently at the back of his mind that he couldn't quite remember.

Surveying the rest of the assets available to him, Charlie noticed a rather large machine with platforms and buttons.

_Food?_ Charlie wondered, hoping with all of his heart. _That, or knowing the Others, it's some kind of death trap._ Charlie thought bitterly.

He scavenged a large rock, placing it on a red platform attached to the machine, and searched through more rubble to find a smaller rock, which he threw at a hanging trigger. The machine whirred and clicked as Charlie looked for his next step.

There was a large red button screaming to be pressed, so Charlie did just that. The machine erupted to life and began dispensing things that he would not have even classified as food if he hadn't been starving.

He picked up the fished-shaped biscuit and sniffed it reluctantly. Charlie took a small bite. _Not bad._ It would have to do.

_But what now?_

He had secured food and water but that would only last for so long. He was stuck in a strange cage in the middle of nowhere and all he had left were some vague memories of a horrific past.

Charlie's thoughts were cut short when he heard people approaching. A large man with grey hair led a smaller woman in a flowered dress into the cage across from Charlie's.

"Hey!" Charlie shouted suddenly and the man turned.

"We'll talk when the time's right." The man replied flippantly.

"What are you going to do with us?" Charlie asked angrily, unwilling to show his fear.

The man smirked slightly. "You just sit tight and enjoy those fish biscuits. You'll find out when you're good and ready." Before Charlie could get another word in, the man was gone.

So Charlie turned to the woman in the cage opposite him and smiled weakly.

_Kate._ He remembered Kate.

"Hey Charlie." She smiled back, but it did not reach her eyes.

"You alright?"

She nodded before biting her lip. "…Jack."

Charlie looked at her in confusion before the memory hit him. Jack had been captured by the Others along with them. So where was he now?

"I'm sure he's fine, Kate." Charlie said. "I mean, he's our fearless leader after all."

Kate's smile broadened a bit. It made Charlie feel just a little bit better.

"You want some of my fish biscuit?"

Kate shook her head. "They…fed me."

"Oh."

"You have it, Charlie." Kate's expression softened. He knew that she was strong.

But even the strongest needed reassurance every now and then.

"It's going to be fine, Kate. We'll make it out of this thing, whatever it is." Charlie offered.

Kate's eyes locked onto his. "We always do."

* * *

They were dragged off once more the next day without a word of explanation.

"Where the bloody hell is Jack?" Charlie asked boldly and Kate was surprised at his determination. He wanted to find Jack just as badly as she did. Unfortunately, Charlie's query was answered with a rather solid punch.

The man grinned evilly at Charlie and Kate shuddered involuntarily. "He's having more fun than you are, so just keep your mouth shut and maybe I won't give you a second black eye."

They were both given shovels and one word. "Dig."

"What?" Kate blurted out. "You're making us **dig**?! How about some answers? What do you really want with us?"

A taller man with black hair moved closer to Kate. _Too close._ Kate fought the urge to back away.

He lowered his voice. "You keep digging and ask less questions or else we won't keep your little wannabe rocker friend here alive."

Kate shot Charlie a concerned look but he didn't back down.

"And what about Jack?" Charlie persisted.

A smaller woman with blonde hair made her way to the scene and everyone turned at the sound of her voice. "Jack is the one keeping **you** two alive. So either dig or we can shoot you both right now. It's your choice."

She was calm and direct and somehow Kate understood that she was completely serious. _We need to be careful. She won't hesitate to kill us if she has to._

Charlie rubbed his swollen eye indignantly and the two of them resigned themselves to a fate of digging purposelessly and fruitlessly. Futilely.

* * *

Kate studied Charlie pacing back and forth in his cage. It had been a few days and they still had no word on Jack. Or why they were even sitting around in cages in the first place.

_At least I'm not alone._ Kate decided, smiling slightly.

"I'm glad you're here with me, Charlie." Kate said as he looked up at her.

She immediately regretted her words. It wasn't as if anyone would **want** to be in this with her. This was not a game.

"Sorry." Kate mumbled apologetically, but Charlie grinned appreciatively at her anyway.

* * *

The moment was interrupted when Juliet suddenly appeared on the scene.

"It's time for you two to see Jack."

Kate and Charlie heard a large steel door shut behind them as they entered the dimly lit room. They were separated by a large glass wall, but it was clear who was looking back at them.

"Jack!" Kate cried, rushing closer to the divider.

"Kate, Charlie, are you two alright?" Jack asked, the concern that suited him so well clear upon his face.

Kate choked back a small sob as she attempted to laugh. "We're doing just fine. Charlie's taking good care of me."

Jack tried to crack a smile and looked over at Charlie. "Thanks, man."

"We're going to get you out of there, Jack. Somehow." Charlie insisted.

Jack shook his head but didn't say another word. His eyes met Charlie's and they both understood that they had to keep things quiet. The Others were watching their every move. But Kate and Charlie could tell by the resilient look in Jack's eyes that he had a plan.

He always did.

Jack gave them a hard look. "Just take care of yourselves. Don't worry about me."

Their time was up much too soon, Juliet returning to take them back to their captivity. Charlie placed a hand on Kate's shoulder, gently leading her away. They both looked on at Jack as if the sight of him would be enough to keep them going.

The three of them had been through so much. It had been a long and torturous journey and this was where they had ended up. But their story wasn't over yet.

They still had some tricks up their sleeves.

* * *

Charlie eyed Kate out of the corner of his eye. She placed her foot over the side of her cage and hoisted herself higher. She pulled herself up over the edge of the bars using the climbing skills Charlie was quickly remembering that she had.

"What are you doing?" Charlie whispered urgently.

"We're getting out of here." Kate answered breathlessly, jumping down onto the ground; free at last.

"But –" Charlie wanted to escape just as badly as she did, but if they got caught… _I promised Jack. I can't let anything happen to her._

"We need to start taking care of ourselves. Jack said so himself!" Kate replied, sheer determination flashing across her eyes.

Charlie wasn't sure he trusted the wild look she wore. "Kate, if they find us…"

She hastily picked up a rock and smashed it against the lock on Charlie's cage, setting him free. "We can't stay here anymore. I can't watch them beat you every day just because you opened your mouth. I can't keep eating the food you give me while you sit up all night starving. I can't stand the endless suffering and manipulation. I can't do this anymore, Charlie!" Kate cried.

Charlie remained silent, opening his cage door slowly. Kate stepped towards him.

"Kate..." Charlie's voice was soft and reassuring. _I can do this. We can get away from here. Maybe we'll be safe. And maybe Jack will be okay._

"We'll come back for him." Kate added, as if she had read Charlie's mind.

He nodded. "Okay, Kate." _She knows what she's doing. She must. _"Now what?" Charlie asked as Kate stood less than a foot away from him.

She smiled and stepped even closer, an unfamiliar glint in her eyes.

"Now the fun begins."


End file.
